


Original Sins

by MyEvilTwin (ProtoNeoRomantic)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Giles_Shorts, Ficlet, Humor, prompt: 7 deadly sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/MyEvilTwin





	Original Sins

“Dear God, Xander! How did you manage it?” Giles gasped. “It's so tight, and yet, somehow it fits perfectly. Putting the olive oil just there was a particularly brilliant stroke. What I wouldn't give to be in your position right now!”

“Ohhhhh,” Xander moaned, “I don't think I could fit anymore in, that's for sure! The word stuffed will forever have new meaning. But I couldn't have done it without you pushing, Big Guy.”

“Damn right you couldn't have,” Giles agreed with a smirk. “You know, as the brains of—well actually in this case the erm 'brawn' of the operation, as it were,” he only half teased, “Maybe I should receive a portion of the prize money.”

Xander laughed. “Ummm. No!” he declared. “The moolah is all mine.”

“But you just said you couldn't have done it without me!” Giles objected, more stung by Xander's attitude than anything, though the money would have also come in handy given that he hadn't worked for such a long while.

“Maybe,” Xander shrugged him off with a remarkable lack of sympathy, “But I'm still the one who stuffed in all that food before the time ran out.”

“But! But, I postponed an appointment for this!” Giles argued, feeling suddenly rather petulant. “As it is I'm going to be late.”

“For a two hour massage,” Xander pointed out. “That's basically a nap with a back rub.”

“Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand the pressures of—”

“Of what? Unemployment?” Xander challenged, near laughter again.

“Alright fine!” Giles snapped. “Keep the $10,000. Next time you're, you're in one of these, these bizarre American grocery stuffing contests, you can push your own bloody cart!”

 


End file.
